Of Beetle and Wolf
by meadows97
Summary: Jaime has been dreaming of a wolf, her fur as black as night with eyes like saphires. he was drawn to her since he stepped into the facility. Matrix an experiment of the Reach, destined mate to the Blue Scarab. She was designed to control him. But with the programming destroyed with the help of Wolf will she remain safe with her mate or fall victom to hidden programs dormant within


I do not own young justice or any of the charactors within aside from my OC all others belong to DC Comics. Rated M for language and mature themes.

 ** _Bold ittalics are thoughts and inner dialog._**

Chapter 1

Pain all she knew was pain. _**Who am I? Why am I here?**_ These thoughts ran through her hazy mind as she laid in a cold, brightly lit examination room. Fading in and out of consciousness she caught snippets of conversation through the doors and walls, although not much made cense. She heard things about an organization known as "The Reach"and a test subject undergoing change. In her heart she knew who the testest subject was, it was her. But who was she?

As more time past she became more aware of her suroundings. Sounds, sights, smells all seemed much sharper than she could ever remember. "The sedatives are no longer working."She heard a female voice say from her left " It's only a matter of time before she wakes completely" agreed a rough sounding male voice that seemed to project around the room. "How much longer until she is stable and controllable?" Asked a third voice aldo male but much smother and more pleasant sounding than the other. " I am unable to say for certain. She continues to fight her conditioning though she seems to have accepted the merge fairly well. Although it has had an unforeseen side effect..." she started strong and finished in an unsure murmur. **_W_** ** _hat merge and what did she mean by "side effect"?_** " What kind of side effect?" asked the smooth voiced male irritated at possible complications. She remained quiet a moment to long. "What kind of side effect Scientist do not make me ask again!" He growled out at her. The one known as Scientist began slowly quietly for fear of angering the man "Ir seems the merge, though successful had a slight complication. The beast attributed in more ways that sharpening her sences and refluxes. It seems the beast has also taken up residence within her mind-" "And how will this interfere with our plans?" He interupted seething at her. "Ambassador if I may" started the gravely voice "I believe termination of this meat bag would be the best course of action. **IT** is obviously a failure. How patheticn" He mocked. "Mind your tongue Black Beetle she might still be of use to us." Ambassador stated more calm than before. **_Good the voices have names but I still don't understand. Why did they merge me with a beast? What kind of beast did they use_** she wondered. She felt somthing brush the back of her mind. Somthing strong and intelligent listening with her. It seemed to be looking for answers as well. Tuning out the others she focused her minds eye on this presence only to be startled by what she had seen. Staring back at her was a large black wolf with eyes the same color of saphire blue as her own.

Hours, days, weeks, months... She had lost all concept of time locked in this room. Her only companion was the wolf she shared her mind and body with. Though smart the wolf ran mostly on instinct and talked little but she was ok with that. She was never alone. Scientist and Black Beetle would come sometimes to preform tests on us. The most recent was a nasty one. Her back throbbed where the strange device implanted itself on her back. Wolf instantly attacked it destroying whatever programs had tried to control us. She claimed this new space controlling the data inside. We learned much and played along with The Reach to keep suspicion away from them...More time past **Three weeks** Wolf told me before anything happened. We had sent out a distress signal in hope of escape. It sounded like our wish was granted as the sound of battle rang out through the facility.


End file.
